You Are Mine
by TinTime
Summary: Narcissa returns home from Hogwarts only to discover things have changed between her and Lucius. One-shot


A/N: This is my first time with these two. I hope I didn't mess them up. Any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I only get to borrow.

* * *

It was a cold starless winter night; a bitter wind whipping through the air. Narcissa Black shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She stood alone on a small terrace outside Malfoy Manor, starring into the night, attempting to calm her emotions. Blacks did not cry, most especially not while attending a ball with every respectable person in high society. She thought back to how happy she had been only a few hours before; home for her last ever Christmas break, seeing her mother and Bella, and finally getting to see Lucius.

As she stood there continuing to stare into the darkness, a pair of arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to rest against a warm body. Lips brushed her temple before a chin came to rest on her shoulder.

Her eyes closed as she began to get lost in what had to be a very lovely daydream, her body relaxing.

"I've been looking for you," Lucius whispered, pulling her even closer.

She stiffened. Her eyes snapped open as anger began to run through her. "Have you? I assumed you'd be with your _fiancée_. Chardonnay, was it?"

"Chantelle," He sighed, pausing for a moment. "Narcissa, I had no idea my father was going to arrange a match for me so quickly, let alone announce it before speaking with me in private."

"That does not change the fact that you are betrothed, Lucius," she huffed, pulling away from his grasp and walking to the other side of the small veranda.

"Was I so easy to replace? I've been away at Hogwarts under four months."

He ran a hand through his hair silently cursing his father. "You know perfectly well I have been busy attending to _important_ matters. I hardly would have had the time to court her. I had never even met the girl until a few hours ago."

"Yes, and now you're marrying her." She hissed. "And I know you have been busy…too busy to meet me in Hogsmeade, too busy to write to me, and too busy to give me a second of your precious time since I've been home. You do realize I've been back two whole days now?" She questioned, shivering again as the winter wind began to blow more intensely.

Lucius removed his cloak, holding it out to her.

"I don't want it." She snapped.

"Fine, freeze," he said, throwing it to the ground.

"How do I know you weren't off with other women?" she accused. "I've been locked away in that school. You could have a different girl in your bed every night and I would never know the difference. I don't seem to matter at all, as I received three owls the entire time I was away and spent Hogsmeade weekends in the library."

Narcissa looked down at the cloak before finally giving in, reaching down and picking up the fur-lined cloak wrapping it around her. She caught his sent and felt her tears threatening to spill over once again.

Lucius groaned. "Will you please stop acting like a spoiled brat, Narcissa?" he ground out, turning to look into the darkness that surrounded the small terrace. "I haven't had a moment to myself since you left in September. I have the Ministry and meetings to attend. We have grown up and I have more important responsibilities now. I can't pop into Hogsmeade to visit my girlfriend any time I choose."

"Ex-girlfriend."

His head whipped around to look at her. "Narcissa, you are still mine," he said fiercely.

"I'm not the one you are betrothed to, Lucius," she shot back bitterly. "I wouldn't be surprised if my father wasn't planning to sell me off to the highest bidder after tonight. I believe he was holding off on discussions hoping we would make our own match."

"You are mine," he growled. "No one would dare try to take you from me."

"Oh? Are you referring to the men who just witnessed you being magically bound to that French girl? I am fairly certain they will all think I'm quite available now, Malfoy."

"Stop!" He was shaking visibly with anger, clenching his fists. "I am not marrying her," he said, almost snarling.

"You are bound to her!" Narcissa half screamed, turning away, as a single tear trailed its way down her pale cheek.

"I… I have a plan. Narcissa look at me." He stood silent waiting for a response.

"Cissa…"

The sound of her nickname caused her to turn and face him, her teary eyes meeting his before focusing on ground.

He walked to her, lifting her chin and wiping away the tear with his thumb. "She will not be my fiancée for long. I have reason to believe she will be Mrs. Wilkes very soon."

"How?" Narcissa whispered, looking up at him hopefully.

"Ahh well, Wilkes just happened to be in the right place at the right time I suppose, lucky for him. One Imperius Curse and a fertility charm later and I can't very well marry a girl who may or may not be carrying another man's child, that would break the bind. I wager they will be betrothed and expecting within the New Year. Alex should thank me for finding him a bride and helping to provide him with an heir," he added dryly.

"She could say that it's yours."

He chuckled. "This is where your ever charming sister comes in," He placed a small kiss on her nose before continuing. "Bellatrix is very upset with me at the moment. Rodolphus will simply tell her how he saw me slipping into a room with my darling fiancée and when she bursts in to curse me she will find Wilkes and my soon to be ex-fiancée in the middle of their interlude. If all goes as planned she should be discovering them any moment. With her mouth I assume no one will be spared the details, and if anyone should ask I have been locked away discussing politics with Dolohov and Macnair all evening." He smirked, kissing her forehead.

Narcissa smiled, throwing herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him, and resting her head against his chest. "You used an unforgivable for me?"

He returned her embrace, drawing her as close to him as possible. "Who said any of this was for you, darling? Did you see her? She looked like a weasel."

"Lucius," she laughed.

"I missed hearing that sound." He kissed the top of her head before lowering his lips to her ear and whispering, " and I would do anything for you, Cissa."

Narcissa looked up at him with a wicked grin, walking him backwards. "I haven't seen you in nearly four months," she said, slowly starting to work on his tie, "and since you have provided yourself with an alibi for the night…"

Lucius grinned, thanking every deity in existence as his back hit the hard wall. "Merlin, I've missed you." He lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips.

"Does this mean we get to sneak around all holiday?" she asked against his lips, fingers working on his shirt. "Until the bind has been broken?"

"Yes," he answered with a searing kiss. "Now stop talking and let me show you how much I missed you," he said, spinning her around, pinning her to the wall, trailing his lips down her throat.

* * *

Review! Just press that little button and type away. :)


End file.
